icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Serie A
The Serie A (la Serie A di hockey su ghiaccio) is the top level of ice hockey in Italy. The league was created in 1924 and is sanctioned by the Federazione Italiana Sport del Ghiaccio. Playoffs champions are considered Italian champions and are awarded a Scudetto to commemorate the feat. 2011/12 Teams Playing format *'First part': "Regular season" - Every team plays four matches against each other. *'Second Part': After the regular season the teams will be divided into 2 groups to determine access to play off and play out (round robin). *'Third part': "Play Off" - Quarterfinals: 1 vs 8, 2 vs 7, 3 vs 6, 4 vs 5. Quarterfinals, semifinals and finals will be played at the best of 7. "Play Out" - 9 vs 10. 2010-11 Teams 2009/10 Teams Playing format *'First part': "Regular season" - Every team plays five matches against each other. Team points are then halved and the second part begins. *'Second part': "Play Off" - Quarterfinals: 1 vs 8, 2 vs 7, 3 vs 6, 4 vs 5. Quarterfinals, semifinals and finals will be played at the best of 7. 2008/09 Teams Playing format *'First part': Every team plays four matches (2 home and 2 on the road) against each other. Team points are then halved and the second part begins. *'Second part': Every team plays two matches (1 home and 1 on the road) against each other. In the end, the final standings determine the playoff and playout tree. The first 4 teams access to playoff, the last 4 to playout. *'Third part': **"Play Off" - Semifinals: 1 vs 4, 2 vs 3. Semifinals and finals will be played at the best of 7. **"Play Out" - Semifinals: 5 vs 8, 6 vs 7. The losers play against each other, and the team who lose, will play against the winner of the Serie A2 to avoid relegation. Points: Win 3 points - Win (Overtime or Penalties) 2 points - Lose (Overtime or Penalties) 1 point 2007/08 Teams Playing format *'First part': "Regular season" - Every team plays four matches (2 home and 2 on the road) against each other. Team points are then halved and the second part begins. *'Second part': "Master round/Relegation round" - Teams are divided into two groups, the master round (Group A) with the top 4 teams and the relegation round (Group B) with the last 5 teams. Every team plays two matches (1 home and 1 on the road) against the teams of its group. In the end, the final standings determine the playoff tree. 8 teams access to the playoff: the 4 teams in Group A and the best 4 teams in Group B). The last one of the relegation round ends the season sooner but it won't play in the lower division next year, since no movements from one division to another are foreseen. *'Third part': "Play Off" - Quarterfinals: 1A vs 4B, 2A vs 3B, 3A vs 2B, 4A vs 1B. Quarterfinals, semifinals and finals will be played at the best of 5. Points: Win 2 points - Tie 1 point Notable players Foreigners Italians History Serie A champions *1925 - HC Milano *1926 - HC Milano *1927 - HC Milano *1928 - No championship *1929 - No championship *1930 - HC Milano *1931 - HC Milano *1932 - SG Cortina *1933 - HC Milano *1934 - HC Milano *1935 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1936 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1937 - ADG Milano *1938 - AC Milanese DG ¹ *1939 - No championship *1940 - No championship *1941 - AC Milanese DG ¹ *1942 - No championship *1943 - No championship *1944 - No championship *1945 - No championship *1946 - No championship *1947 - HC Milano *1948 - HC Milano *1949 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1950 - HC Milano *1951 - HC Milano Inter *1952 - HC Milano Inter *1953 - HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano *1954 - HC Milano Inter *1955 - HC Milano Inter *1956 - No championship *1957 - SG Cortina *1958 - Milan-Inter HC ¹ *1959 - SG Cortina *1960 - Diavoli HC Milano ¹ *1961 - SG Cortina *1962 - SG Cortina *1963 - HC Bolzano *1964 - SG Cortina *1965 - SG Cortina *1966 - SG Cortina *1967 - SG Cortina *1968 - SG Cortina *1969 - HC Gardena *1970 - SG Cortina *1971 - SG Cortina *1972 - SG Cortina *1973 - HC Bolzano *1974 - SG Cortina *1975 - SG Cortina *1976 - HC Gardena *1977 - HC Bolzano *1978 - HC Bolzano *1979 - HC Bolzano *1980 - HC Gardena *1981 - HC Gardena *1982 - HC Bolzano *1983 - HC Bolzano *1984 - HC Bolzano *1985 - HC Bolzano *1986 - HC Merano *1987 - AS Mastini Varese Hockey *1988 - HC Bolzano *1989 - AS Mastini Varese Hockey *1990 - HC Bolzano *1991 - HC Milano Saima *1992 - HC Devils Milano *1993 - HC Devils Milano *1994 - AC Milan Hockey ² *1995 - HC Bolzano *1996 - HC Bolzano *1997 - HC Bolzano *1998 - HC Bolzano *1999 - HC Merano *2000 - HC Bolzano *2001 - Asiago Hockey AS *2002 - HC Milano Vipers *2003 - HC Milano Vipers *2004 - HC Milano Vipers *2005 - HC Milano Vipers *2006 - HC Milano Vipers *2007 - SG Cortina *2008 - HC Bolzano *2009 - HC Bolzano *2010 - Asiago Hockey AS ¹ AC Milanese DG, Milan-Inter HC and Diavoli HC Milano are teams which were born from the disbanding of HC Milano & HC Diavoli Rossoneri Milano. ² HC Devils Milano adopted the name 'AC Milan Hockey' for the 1993-94 season. See Also List of Serie A seasons Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in Italy Category:Established in 1924 Category:Serie A